Michelle Anderson
Michelle Riley Anderson is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. History Michelle was born on the fourth of October, 1998 in Manhattan, Kansas, in the United States. Raised by her mother, Teresa Anderson, after her father had died prior to her birth, Michelle's life was quite difficult. With her mother struggling to make ends meet, she struggled during school due to both her negative mindset, and the bullying that encouraged such a mindset in the first place. Prior to being bullied, Michelle held decent grades and was visually a very different person; she had long brown hair, and liked to dress in lighter colours. However, after the bullying started - with no distinct reason for it that was obvious to her - Michelle began to fall into depression and changed her entire look. She cut her hair short and died it black (only later adding in her characteristic red streaks), and wore only black clothes. It was also during this time that Michelle began to develop her rebellious attitude that she expressed in various different ways as well as with her appearance; she became a lot harder on her mother unfairly, and began to develop a fervent interest in self-defence and martial arts. She also started to explore her sexuality, with her viewing of erotic material and pornography online allowing her to discover that she was homosexual. It so happened to be that, around this time, Michelle stumbled across Taylor while browsing a webcam model streaming website. Taking a liking to the model, she would regularly visit her streams and would even "tip" her. This would later prove quite awkward for her after recognising Taylor on Venus Island. It would come to pass that, one day during school, Michelle was confronted by the usual group of bullies outside of her locker. Unlike any other day, however, Michelle had prepared for this moment after having had enough. She did not wait for the bully to finish his sentence before throwing a punch at his face; this altercation quickly turned into a full-blown fight in the school hallway, with Michelle taking on three of her bullies all at once. Unfortunately, despite all of her practice, Michelle was overwhelmed by three versus one and was beaten up; to make matters worse, she also ended up being expelled from school. With nothing else to do now but stay at home, Michelle began to sink even further into her depression; it was not until some months later, when she was invited to Venus Island by Rachel, that the concept of a potential escape ever occurred to her. She did not initially accept the invitation due to her cynical attitude and lack of hope, but Rachel managed to persuade her otherwise. Physical Description Michelle is tall and somewhat skinny, with a fit build and average-sized bust. Her eyes are hazel, and her short "emo-like" hair is died black with red streaks. Her normally pale skin is always lightly tanned, thanks to following Taylor's lead in moderating her time out in the sun. Michelle has a noticeable scar on her left wrist, which originates from her first and only attempt to self-harm. She does not like to wear makeup on a daily basis, but will allow Taylor to apply a small amount to her face on special occasions. Michelle has a very good sense of balance, and is capable of very fast and sharp movements. She tends to walk around quite quickly, although she will sometimes walk slowly to admire the view. She will often pose for photographs with her right arm extended outwards mimicking a punch and her left arm in a defensive position in front of her chest. Michelle likes to dress quite "sporty" and tomboy-ish, and so will regularly wear hoodies or sports bras, leggings or shorts, and trainers. She most often wears the colours black or red, but will sometimes opt for greys, silvers, or blues. When training or sparring, Michelle will almost always wear her custom-made outfit, consisting of a red and black sports bra with "VICTORIA" across the front, black boxing shorts with a cartoon bee on the left leg and "The Sweetest Sting" written underneath it, and a pair of black and red MMA gloves. She does not wear jewellery or much in the way of accessories, as she does not like to wear things on places such as her wrists and neck. However, she will occasionally wear a black baseball cap with the Hollywood Diner logo on it, a diner that she and her mother used to regularly visit as a child. In regards to swimsuits, Michelle much prefers to wear simple bikinis over one-piece swimsuits; these bikinis are usually patterned if not plain, but can sometimes be slightly smaller and skimpier than usual. The purchasing of these smaller bikinis was motivated by Taylor to wear things that she would not normally wear "for the hell of it". Health, Hygiene, and Voice Michelle is healthy, and likes to keep herself that way through consistently maintained effort in her fitness routine and diet. She will often follow Taylor's diet more so than her own; she believes that if Taylor can look like that by eating what she does, then she can too. She has a somewhat strong immune system which allows her not to fall ill as easily, but she suffers from occasional heavy nosebleeds every so often. She also likes to go to bed early, so that she can rise early in the morning and get on with her training. Michelle speaks with a generic American accent - one that she did not realise that she had until moving to Venus Island. She does not like to speak too loudly unless strictly necessary, and so will speak softly without rushing out her words. She will usually only speak when she has something to say, and so can be quite quiet in some situations. Although she does have a habit of swearing every so often, Michelle will always stop and apologise right afterwards. She can use "uh" quite a lot in conversation if nervous, confused, or otherwise in thought. She can speak Spanish, but very little of it. She knows only basic words such as "hola", "gracias", and "por favor", as well as some colours and a handful of phrases - "Buenos dias", "Como estas", and "Muy bien". Personality Michelle's personality and attitude to life has changed a lot since she first came to Venus Island. She was initially pessimistic, negative, and introverted, but thanks to Taylor and the encouragement of other islanders, she was able to come out of her shell. While she can be a little shy at times, Michelle is ambiverted, preferring to talk to people when she is not busy with something. She is also much more optimistic, having been lifted out of her depression by her environment and those surrounding her. Her sense of humour can be a little dark at times, but is usually more regular. She especially likes jokes where the punchline is something that one does not expect; for example: "Where did little Mary go after the explosion? Everywhere." She tends to laugh at her own jokes also, especially her favourite ones. Michelle is sometimes quite curious, and always quite brave, especially when standing up for what she believes in. She is very persevering, and refuses to give up almost all of the time. She will often go out of her way to be kind to others, as she finds her own heart warmed by doing so. She is a very humble person; despite being looked up to by a number of different islanders, she does not consider herself to be a good leader, even if she does happen to be one in the current situation. She is skilled when working in a team, however. She is very grateful to all of the islanders, and especially Rachel and Taylor, for helping her out of the hole she was in; she considers herself to be in debt to the two of them especially, and will always try to repay them in any way she can. She is hopeful for the future that she could not see herself having prior to Venus Island, and excited to see what the future may bring. Likes and Dislikes Michelle has one single great passion in her life in the form of mixed martial arts. Not only does her passion for kickboxing give her an excuse to keep herself to a fitness routine and diet, but it also inherently prevents her from being lazy and unproductive. Despite Madeleine, Paige, and Lisa all being other islanders interested in martial arts, Michelle has been viewed as "the champ" since her fight against Lisa in July of 2017 - Taylor even refers to Michelle occasionally as "champ". While Taylor does not have an interest in martial arts, herself, Michelle, and Lisa will often work out together when possible. Michelle loves to spend her time training and honing her kickboxing skills; she will sometimes spar in the ring with Lisa, as it keeps the both of them in good practice. Taylor will also occasionally help Michelle to train, as Michelle cannot knock Taylor over as easily as Lisa. Michelle's music tastes are very loud; she enjoys listening to variety of different rock and metal genres, especially heavy metal. She also enjoys playing the drums, and will sometimes - after making sure that she will not disturb anyone - "have at it" with her drumkit in her room. She does not have an interest in playing professionally, however, and so will just freely play around with what sort of rhythms she can make. Although she does not watch films and television shows very much, Michelle prefers to view horror and dark films and shows first and foremost. Her favourite film is Suicide Squad, which she claims caused her to gain an interest in the Joker and Harley Quinn as characters. During a conversation with Taylor involving the two characters, Michelle said to her: "If you were the Joker, I would be your Harley Quinn." - she only realised a couple of seconds later that her words had not come across in the "I'd be your sidekick" way she had meant. Taylor continues to tease her about the momemt today. Michelle is a great Stephen King fan, with her favourite book being Carrie by Stephen King. She also enjoys Marvel and DC comics, although prefers the ones focused on supervillains - especially the Joker and Harley Quinn. She took an interest in Junji Ito manga after Natalie shared some material with her, finding the concepts and ideas described in the stories to be quite morbid. Michelle likes bees and wasps very much, although not necessarily near her as she is afraid of being stung. As well as her training outfit having a cartoon bee on it, she also once dressed up as a bumblebee for the Venus Halloween party in 2016. She began to take an interest in Minecraft after bees were announced to be added into the game, but never really managed to get into the game. She also very much enjoys the Halloween period, and likes to express her creativity through her Halloween costumes at each year's Venus Halloween parties. For 2015, her and Taylor collaborated with their costumes, dressing up as a "big bad wolf" and Little Red Riding Hood respectively. In 2018, Michelle attempted something quite unorthodox for her standards and dressed up as a "sexy mummy", wrapping her body in tattered bandages; she wore as small a pair of underwear that she was comfortable with and covered the garments up with bandages before loosely wrapping other areas of her body with bandages also. She claimed that she wanted to "do the sexy mummy thing properly", since all of the equivalent costumes that she could find on the internet looked nothing like a mummy to her. Michelle has a number of prized possessions, the majority of which being related to Taylor in some way. She has a number of different framed photographs on her walls, the majority being of herself and Taylor during the pair's photoshoot with Mackenzie in 2017; she also prizes the orange and white striped bikini with lace frilled edges that she wore for the photoshoot, not least because Taylor purchased it for her. Of course, Michelle has a number of pet peeves also. She very much dislikes football or soccer, considering it to require "no skill like MMA does". She also does not like celebrities and majority of pop culture, and finds Korean pop somewhat cringeworthy. She dislikes others judging others, and being judged herself, and she does not like to be disturbed when fully concentrating. She also avoids eating green foods, as she does not like the colour green at all. Relationships and Family Michelle likes to make as much friends as she can, as she never really had any genuine friends during her childhood. She gets on well with the other martial artist islanders - Madeleine, Paige, and Lisa - and a number of other islanders, but her best friend has always been Taylor. Michelle is quite close, and in rare cases quite intimate, with Taylor for a best friend; she has even gone on record as saying that she believes it was destiny that brought the two of them together, despite not believing in destiny. Despite the two stating multiple times that they do not have feelings for each other, a number of the islanders still tease them by "shipping" them and jestfully remarking about it. Michelle's biggest (genuine rival turned) friendly rival is Lisa; after a great disagreement upon Lisa first arriving on the island and an even greater fight that followed it, the two managed to make up and now have genuine respect for each other, both inside and outside of the ring. Michelle will regularly spar with Lisa in the ring, and occasionally they will even have small fights to further practice. Michelle's relationship with her mother prior to Venus Island was negative and quite toxic. After spending some years on Venus Island, however, Michelle began to realise how unfairly she had treated her mother, and wanted to make amends with her. Spurred on by Natalie's breakdown and with the encouragement of Taylor, she nervously called her mother in April of 2018 after having not spoken to her for at least three years. She ended up staying on the phone with her for hours, catching up and having emotional moments. Michelle has kept in contact with her mother ever since. Social Life Michelle has become a lot more sociable since her arrival on the island, but some of her introversion has been preserved. She likes to be social, chat, and hang out with her friends, but equally values her alone time and the silence that often comes with it. She is not the most patient individual, however, and can be somewhat judgemental of strangers. She finds herself more likely to associate with other Americans on the island than of other nationalities, but also of more "adult" islanders such as Madeleine and Natalie. She always tries to be kind to everyone, however, regardless of their personality - friends and strangers alike. Romantic Life Michelle is homosexual, and, despite the general consensus on the island, does not have a "massive crush" on Taylor. However, while the two may have routinely dismissed the idea initially, they now choose to joke about it publicly and privately. Having never given much proper thought to being in a relationship, Michelle does not know what her ideal date would look like. Michelle is a virgin, and regularly engages in autoeroticism. Despite being somewhat "emo" herself, she does not find herself attracted to other "emo" women; instead, she is most attracted to otherwise regular women. She has a foot fetish, and is also aroused by socks and nylon. She is also only attracted to skinny or thin women, and not fat or otherwise siezable women. She is quickly turned off by male genitalia, dirtiness and/or bad hygiene, and bondage acts; she is especially disgusted by "futanari" material, and has a vendetta against "traps". Being quite sexually submissive, Michelle has many small sexual fantasies that she will sometimes entertain. One of these fantasies, despite not wanting it to happen in reality, involves her being "dominated" by Taylor. Behaviour Michelle can get quite angry when sufficiently annoyed or irritated. She will often express this anger rather unreservedly, but usually calms down quickly afterwards. She does not like conflict, but at the same time is often eager for someone to "pick a side". When in danger, Michelle will adopt a fighting stance as a reflex, and seek to defend herself as much as she can; similarly, when scared, she will go on the defensive and try to preserve herself. Despite being sexually unafraid in private when alone, Michelle prefers not to talk about the topic of sex with others in public or private. She becomes embarrassed if involved in a conversation involving the topic, and will try to make excuses to get out of it. She will also become embarrassed and blush if she is flirted with, especially if the individual flirting with her is someone that she finds attractive. She will become especially embarrassed if Taylor flirts with her, or if she accidentally flirts back. Michelle is a very strong person in regards to pain. Thanks in part to her dedication to her training, it is often the case that she is in some amount of pain regularly; she will, however, pretend as if it is not there as she is so used to it by now. The same is true of more severe pains, although she will struggle to hide her pain if it is severe enough. It takes a lot of pain for Michelle to decide to concede, give in, or give up. Michelle can perform well under stress thanks to her ability to focus her mind towards a single goal. In regards to peer pressure, however, she very much dislikes being pressured into something that she does not want to do, and will react angrily; the same can be said in regards to humiliation. Michelle will always attempt to make amends when she feels guilty or she recognises her wrongdoing; similarly, she will always take into account others' criticism of her and think about it for a little while. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Michelle can be somewhat ruled by emotion, but has a healthy amount of reason being factored into her decisions also. She is never emotional during a fight or even during training, as her focus is often too great for her emotions to seep through. It is a similar case with her sense of self-control; it is very good when she is in the ring, allowing her to be able to make her every move purposeful. Her behaviour and etiquette in private or with friends is rather more relaxed than it is in public or with strangers. She is much more reserved in public, and her kindness takes priority; in private, she loosens up and will be more joking. She becomes more serious when facing a friendly rival also, such as Lisa. Michelle is an atheist, and does not believe in a God; that being said, she has great respect for Taylor and other islanders in regards to their religion. She is neither spiritual nor supertitious, and, while her zodiac sign is Libra, she does not believe in astrology. Views and Opinions Michelle has no real opinion on a number of different things, politically or otherwise; the things that she does have an opinion on are things that she is passionate about. She refers to herself as a centrist, but tends to lean towards the left on many occasions. She is especially accepting of the LGBT movement and subsidiaries of it. She prefers to stay away from alcohol for the most part, but is not averse to having a a drink on special occasions. She very much dislikes getting drunk, as it makes her feel awful both during and afterwards. She struggles to understand why others like to get drunk. Michelle's motto is: "A best friend is the closest thing you could have." This is in reference to her close friendship with Taylor, and how much she means to her. Michelle considers her greatest accomplishment to be (barely) winning her fight against Lisa; she counts every day of successful and satisfying training to be a minor accomplishment in itself, and any other day is a failure in that respect. While she is very proud of the body that she has built for herself over time, she would not describe herself as self-confident due to her view that self-confident people always dress to show a lot of skin. She cannot be described as not self-confident, however, since she has demonstrated that she is capable of showing some skin herself. Similarly, while others may view her as "emo" or perhaps even "goth" or "scene", Michelle does not describe herself as "emo", having disavowed the label in 2016. Michelle of course dislikes a number of things about herself. She is averse to her own interest of potentially growing her hair out not only due to her concerns of it getting in the way during a fight, but also because she does not consider herself to look good with long hair. Similarly, she has experimented with different hair colours in the past; plain black hair did not work out, and switching the red hair dye to gold was also unsuccessful. Michelle used to be self-conscious about her thighs, but this has since diminished over time thanks to Lisa. Dreams and Talents Michelle's only current goal in life is to keep working hard at her training. She entertains hopes and dreams of perhaps one day becoming a proper MMA fighter, but is not expecting it to happen. Her backup plan is to become a musician and create her own metal music, but she has no idea how to sing and little interest in singing also. She is aware of her uncanny talent for fixing things, however, and so she keeps this in mind as a "backup backup plan". Despite overwhelmingly feeling that she would not belong there nor would she fit in, Michelle still entertains the idea of living in the countryside near Taylor. She has no interest in moving back to the United States if she is not moving back with her mother, and so she finds herself somewhat reliant on Venus Island. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Michelle has an overwhelming fear of heights; if she is able to see a long way down, she becomes very scared and panicked. If she is above the ground but cannot see that she is so - for example, on the thirty-second floor of a skyscraper in a room without windows - then the fear is greatly diminished or removed entirely. She also fears spiders of all different shapes and sizes, and will take every opportunity to kill one whenever she sees one - after having thought out a plan of attack in her nervousness. Thanks to an incident in cooking class at school, Michelle is very fearful of fire also, although only real-life fire. This conflicts somewhat with her occasional camping activities with Taylor in the jungle; she can tolerate a campfire, but only if it is a certain distance away from the tents and if she is far enough back from it. She also cannot go to sleep unless the campfire has been put out. Michelle's biggest regret is having treated her mother very unfairly and very poorly prior to making up with her. While she accepts that she could not really have done anything about it in the mindset that she was in, she still heavily regrets doing it in the first place. This regret was instilled into her after the incident regarding the death of Natalie's family in February of 2018, which led her to realise the true value of family. Michelle's biggest secrets share the similarity of regarding Taylor. Not only does Michelle keep her occasional sexual fantasies of Taylor buried deep away from everyone else, she does the same with her past occasions of autoeroticism during viewing Taylor's webcam modelling stream. She has considered revealing the latter to Taylor once or twice in the past in the hopes that they can perhaps laugh about it, which will make her feel better, but she has never had the courage to actually do so. She also keeps it a secret that she used to genuinely hate Lisa for a short period of time during her first month on the island, thanks to Lisa's derogatory comments towards her passion for mixed martial arts. She is well aware that the only thing that kept her going through those grueling rounds during their fight was her hatred of her, and she is much too ashamed to admit this to anyone. Her hatred of Lisa only began to wear off once Lisa had sincerely apologised to her. Additionally, Michelle keeps her occasional sessions of skinny-dipping with Taylor a secret. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters